


Malfunctioned Savior and Failed Heir

by EM20



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Next Generation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Memory Magic, Slow Burn, Slytherin Albus Severus Potter, Time Travel, Time Turner (Harry Potter), Tragedy/Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23301286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EM20/pseuds/EM20
Summary: The great hall was buzzing, it was evening and everyone was enjoying the feast when suddenly the lights began to flicker, there was a rumbling sound and the tables vibrated. There was a bright light, a loud thud, then it all stopped.everyone watched in shock of what laid before them… two boys.“AL! I TOLD YOU WE CAN'T KEEP MESSING WITH EVERYTHING WE FIND!”--------------------------------------------------------------The students and visitors watched as the headmaster and professors lifted up their wand and mumbled a enchantment, once Dumbledors wand became a glowing blue, sucking out all the light of the room, he lowered it to the Boys, and slowly, they leaned down, laying on each others back for support, slowly their eyes shut, and when they did, the whole great hall went black, startling all the students.Then, a bright, warm light eloped them, and suddenly they found themselves on platform 9 ¾."I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"_______________________________Albus Severus and Scorpius find themselves in the past, shocked at the Duo, the great hall demands for answers, sadly, they do get answers to their questions... but in a bittersweet memories of events yet to happen.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 89
Kudos: 255





	1. Strange Duo from the future

The great hall was buzzing, it was evening and everyone was enjoying the feast when suddenly the lights began to flicker, there was a rumbling sound and the tables vibrated.

The professors were the first one’s out of their seats, wands at the ready for any attack as the students panicked and looked around to see what was causing all this to happen… then suddenly there was a bright light, a loud thud, then it all stopped.

everyone watched in shock of what laid before them… two boys.

“AL! I TOLD YOU WE CAN'T KEEP MESSING WITH EVERYTHING WE FIND!” yelled the blond one frantically to the other as he untangled himself from him “well we didn’t die did we?’’ the other raven head remarked while rubbing his head from the fall “no but i'm pretty sure…” they watched as the blond looked up and became silent… he looked in complete shock. The other boy on the other hand wasn’t paying attention “pretty sure...and?” 

“Mom?’’

As soon as he heard those words he looked up to find they were in the great hall full of students… only they were on break and it seemed to be full… he turned his head to see what silenced his friend and his eyes grew… there she was, Astoria Greengrass… Scorps mother.

He and everyone watched as the blond began to stand up shakily… Albus got up just in time to catch his friend from stumbling over… “mom… it's me… is, is it really you?” he walked over to a shocked girl, yes she looked like his mother, but she also seemed to be around their age.

“I-I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are…”

“Mom” his voice began to crack and eyes began to redden, “it me…” Al could feel his friend shaking.

Then suddenly an unfamiliar voice spoke “I don’t mean to break up this supposed reunion… but i must ask for the sake of the professors, students and myself, who might you children be?’’

At this both boys (scorps hessiently) turned to see an old man with a long beard and robes sitting in the headmaster’s seat…

_ It couldn’t be….  _ They thought, but it was, 

Albus Dumbldor.

“Well” Albus began, pieces start to fit together “you might not believe this, but we’re from the future” 

“LIES” snarled a fully black dressed man with a hook nose.

“Now Severus please…” Albus began “their obvious liars, children, Time traveling? unheard of!”

From afar two Gyfindors looked at each other, Harry and Hermione knew about time turners, but they've never seen these children before, the time turner cant take someone so far back… can it?

“Now Severus, how can you tell these boys are lying? And for Merlin’s sake lower your wand, their children!” Mcgonagle bellowed.

“Fine… under one conditution, let us check if they're telling the truth” he slightly lowered his wand with irritation in his voice “do you mean?” “yes.” the lady looked at Dumbledore who only shook his head and motioned to allow it… what were they planning on doing?

No one moved as Snape went to fetch whatever he was planning on using, everyone froze and were looking at the boys who were now standing up front facing the headmaster.

There was sudden whispers…

_ “hey, doesn't that one boy look kinda like Harry?” “I was thinking that too!”  _

_ “That blond kinda looks like Malfoy” “yeah but on the verge of tears” _

_ “I wonder why he called her mother…” _

_ “That boy looks exactly like Harry! Minus the glasses of course…” _

Then suddenly Snape burst through the doors holding a vile, silencing all the whispers at once.

“One,” he began as he looked down at the boys and sneered…  _ looks like Potter.  _ “...of you will have to drink this and answer any question we give you, understand? This is a truth potion, so do not attempt to fight it… you will lose.” both boys nodded, obvious fear for the man standing in front of them. “Well now, who will be the lucky boy?’’ the blond opened his mouth but the Raven head spoke first “I’ll do it” “but, Al…” “it’s alright, they’d find out sooner or later, plus you’ve experienced enough, shouldn't make you also have to sacrifice yourself” the blond opened his mouth, but only nodded with a quiet thankyou. Al sighed and grabbed the bottle, and in one motion drank it all down.

“Now,” began Dumbledore, “Let us begin by asking your full name, your age, and what year you're from?”

Al felt himself speak before he could think,

“ My name is Albus Severus Potter, I’m 16 and from the year 2022”

Gasps began to fill the hall, everyone was now questioning his name, and 2022?!

“SILENCE!’’ everyone silenced.

“You said potter… by any chance are you related to him?”

“Yes, he is my father.”

Harry, from the gryffindor table could be heard spitting out his pumpkin juice, there was some gasps and some chuckles.

“Who's your mom?!” one student from the hufflepuff table yelled.

“Ginevra Weasley.”

All of a sudden there was an uproar near Harry, “HARRY YOU GIT, YOU KNOCKED UP OUR SISTER?!” three red headed boys yelled at the poor victim of the events “oh sod off it didn’t happen yet!” yelled hermione, it was true… “well,” started George, “at least it’s not some stranger.” the other ginger begrudgingly nodded their head in acceptance, but Harry knew this wasn’t the end of it.

“WHAT’S YOUR HOUSE?!” yelled a gryffindor, another Potter for the win right?

“Slytherin.” he replied in monotone.

There were Gasps everywhere, even some professors, Snape was still in shock that Harry even named his kid after him… now he’s also one of his snakes… what happened in the next few years?

“That can’t be right! Your a Potter!’’

“Are you sure Harry’s your dad?!”

“SLYTHERIN?!”

“SHUT UP!” Al yelled furiously gaining their attention “YES I'M A POTTER IN SLYTHERIN! BUT WHO THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TO SAY I DON’T BELONG THERE OR THAT I’M NOT POTTER’S SON! HONESTLY I COULD CARE LESS ABOUT ALL YOU SHITS, I’M DOING THIS FOR SCORP AND SCORP ONLY, THE REST OF YOU COULD JUST SOD OFF AND GO TO BLOODY HELL!”

Everyone watched in horror… this was the saviors son?....

Al looked like he was about to say something again when the blond rushed up and covered his mouth with his hands. 

“He… um… he didn’t mean what he said right now…” the blond nervously laughed.

“He’s on a truth serum right now” yelled a student from the back.

“Yeah.. we-well that’s… you guys understand, He’s just, he’s Al ya’know?”

There was a silent “no” floating through the air.

“Well, now that one of you introduced themselves, how about the other, who might you be?”

“OH!” the blond beamed, ALbus gave an angry huff but stood back to give the other space.

“My name is Scorpius Malfoy!~ and I'm 16! My parents are Astoria Greengrass and Draco Malfoy!!! Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!!!” he beamed brighter than the sun.

For a second there was just silence, then the hall eurrupted.

“WHAT?! YOUR A MALFOY?!” there just loud bantering and questions, how was it possible that  _ Malfoy  _ not only had a child, but one that seemed… well nice, there had to be a catch.

Malfoy just glared, 

“There’s no way that boy is my son, I mean look at him, does he not know how a Malfoy should hold themselves, all disheveled, messy hair, and whatever the hell he called me…” he began to mumble, but only loud enough for those around him to hear. Pansy snorted in laughter “yeah,” she began, “also, with that Greengrass girl? Please!”

Scorpius just smiled and nervously laughed, he wasn’t a fan of this much attention and Albus noticed. 

“COULD ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?! DO NOT BE TALKING CRAP ABOUT THIS CINNAMON ROLL! I’LL PERSONALLY SLIT THE THROATS OF ANYONE WHO EVEN DARES TO LOOK AT HIM ILLY!” 

This came with another shock, it was strange to see someone looking so much like their Potter not only threaten someone, but to do so for a Malfoy… it wasn’t a surprise when the red head of the trio decided to voice his opinion

“The BLOODY HELL you doing with a _ Malfoy?”  _ he ended with a sneer.

“Oh look,” AL smirked “a volunteer”

Scorpius stopped Al from walking over to presumabably murder his uncle. 

“Al! You can’t just go murdering people in the past!” 

“Why the hell not?!”

“Well for one thats your uncle!” Scorp threw his arms up in exaggeration.

Albus only humphed in response and backed down.

“Bloody hell mate… your kids’ a bloody psycho…” Ron whispered to Harry, Hermione elbowed the ginger but Harry didn't seem to notice, he was more focused on this boy who claims he’s his son, but couldn't be any more opposite from him. He stared in suspense… what more about this boy doesn't he know?

Scorpius began to speak up again, giving another nervous smile “yeah, I kinda expected that reaction, haha…. Anyway Al isn’t usually like this” he rubbed the back of his head “ it’s just, he can get like this sometimes, we didn't have the best first years here you see… so he ended up being a bit… well a bit like this” he smiled and gestured at an armed cross, glaring Albus, “he’s actually really sweet aren't you Al?!” he beamed 

“...”

“...yeah...haha” Scorpius felt his soul leave his body a bit.

Everyone just continued to watch in disbelief, there's no way this was true… It couldn't be… It must be a Weasley twins prank… yeah.

“Well hasn’t this become interesting” Dumbeldore began, clapping his hands together, twinkle in his eyes. “But, it seems despite the Veritaserum not many of the students seem to believe you”

“Yeah,” started a Hufflepuff `` plus how does a Potter and Malfoy become friends? There's no way you guys are telling the truth.'' There was a chorus of agreements, Albus seemed to be boiling again, but Scorpius placed his hand on his shoulder to calm him down, it seemed to work.

From afar two other students thought this to themselves, Harry and Draco caught eyes and glared, how can any of their heir stand the other? It seemed unnatural.

“Well, you see it's a long story…” started Scorp

“We have time” yelled in agreement, another wave of agreement.

“B-but it's kinda hard to explain, I would have to show you…”

“Well why don’t we just do that?” Dumbldore suggested.

Everyone quieted down to this. Was that possible?

“Is that possible?” asked scorp

“Well yes, of course, but i wouldn't do so without your permissions, but it may be the best way to clear up any misunderstanding and doubt, it will also allow us to see how you managed to travel this far back in time”

“Well” scorp trialed off..

“The hell?” started Al again, “what do we look like? Free entertainment?! We don't have to prove nothing to you people…” “Al,” scorp interrupted him “it may be our best chance to clear things up, and help us get home… plus” this caught Al’s attention “ I want them to know how a Potter and Malfoy can be friends” he smiled.

“B-but scorp… I dont want you to go through….” he looked at Astoria, who just froze up, staring back in confusion “... through that again..” he lowered his voice.

Everyone watched as Scorp looked down shakily… what had happened to him to make him so afraid of his past? Even Draco was curious… had he turned out like his father… he felt a slight chill. “Ha” he whispered “apple doesn't fall far from the tree after all” he looked back up at the trembling boy.

“Don’t worry” started Dumbldore “during the spell, you two will be asleep, I’ll make sure you will only have to relive the good memories, I promise” he smiled slightly.

Al squinted his eyes, not sure if they should believe him, but scorp grabbed for his hand, nodding slightly “it wouldn't be bad to relive all our happy moments together” he smiled. Al, still skeptical just nodded. 

“You best be telling the truth old man”

Those around who heard cringed at the disrespect toward the headmaster… this potter sure had an attitude.

“Well, if that's that, let us begin,but, be aware students,” he turned to the students sitting in the great hall, “once we began there's no going back, we will have to see this through, whoever wishes to leave, you may do so now.”

No one moved, everyone was curious about the future. Harry felt himself and his friends beside him straighten up and lean forward, all eager and curious.

“Well, now that that's settled, Severus,Mcgonagle, if you may please assist me.” the two Professors made their way toward Dumbledore, both still trying to process the situation, Severus let out a sneer, he had to watch the Potter’s brats memories… though he’d be lying if he said he wasn't curious on how the brat ended up in Slytherin.

The students and visitors watched as the headmaster and professors lifted up their wand and mumbled a enchantment, once Dumbledors wand became a glowing blue, sucking out all the light of the room, he lowered it to the Boys, and slowly, they leaned down, laying on each others back for support, slowly their eyes shut, and when they did, the whole great hall went black, startling all the students.

Then, a bright, warm light eloped them, and suddenly they found themselves on platform 9 ¾.

**_"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"_ **


	2. Goodbye, and Hello

**_"I won't! I won't be a Slytherin!"_ **

Everyone watched as a much younger version of Potter’s clone whined, another Potter looked alike, but with lighter hair, freecles and the glass beside him, laughing at the young boy’s struggle, visibly older. 

**_"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny._ **

Ginny in the present time winced, she sounded just like her mother, the twins chuckled a bit, but quieted when she sent them a glare.

**_"I only said he might be," said James "There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slytherin"_ **

Everyone watched as the boy named James fell silent when he caught his mother’s eye, they watched as the five Potters approached the barrier. looking over his shoulder at his younger brother with a slightly cocky smile, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

**_"You'll write to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother._ **

**_"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny._ **

**_"Not every day," said Albus quickly, "James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."_ **

**_"We wrote to James three times a week last year," said Ginny._ **

This got a chuckle from most of the students, but where hushed as soon as they started.

**_"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."_ **

Everyone looked at the grown Harry Potter… wow did time treat him well, even present Harry blushed a bit.

**_Side by side, they pushed the second trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam that was_ **

**_pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James had already disappeared._ **

**_"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform._ **

**_"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly._ **

**_But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud, Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello. . . ._ **

**_"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly._ **

**_A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up to them._ **

**_"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved._ **

**_Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him._ **

**_"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry._ **

Time also did Ron well, not as much as Harry with the dad gut, but he seemed comfortable, the other weasleys gave a slight chuckle, Ron felt his cheeks burn.

**_"I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confound the examiner."_ **

Wait… why were they there together… and who was this young girl who looked like Hermione with wild red hair?

**_"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."_ **

**_"As a matter of fact, I did Confound him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train._ **

**_"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror,_ **

**_and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."_ **

**_Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts._ **

**_"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."_ **

**_"Ron!"_ **

Oh.

They were together… That was their daughter.

Both Hermione and Ron blushed looking away from each other, Harry who saw the whole thing played out as they slowly realized only chuckled. There was a small chorus of “called it” and if you looked closely you can see George forking over coins to a smiling fred.

**_Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn._ **

**_"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist._ **

**_"Look who it is."_ **

Everyone watched in surprise at what came next, even the slytherins showed interest, including a certain blond. 

**_Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat._ **

If time did Harry well, it must have blessed Draco, him and his future wife who looks astonishing, the whole family looked glowing with elegance.

**_The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of_ **

**_Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again._ **

“Wow” stated the hufflepuff from earlier “what happened in the future?” Everyone nodded in agreement, but no one spoke, eager to see what happens next.

**_"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath. "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."_ **

There was a burst of laughter from the gryffindor table, but they were soon hushed by the other tables, some slytherins sending a glare.

**_"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"_ **

**_"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."_ **

Everyone cringed at this statement, the idea of a Malfoy marrying a weasley was unsettling beyond words, Draco scoffed in disgust “any heir of mine would know better than to pursue someone of the weasle’s blood, don't flatter yourself” Ron looked as if he was about to say something, but Hermione stopped him, everyone was already back to watching the memories.

**_"Hey!"_ **

**_James had reappeared; he had divested himself of his trunk, owl, and trolley, and was evidently bursting with news._ **

**_"Teddy's back there," he said breathlessly, pointing back over his shoulder into the billowing clouds of steam._ **

**_"Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? Snogging_ **

**_Victoire!"_ **

**_He gazed up at the adults, evidently disappointed by the lack of reaction._ **

**_"Our Teddy! Teddy Lupin! Snogging our Victoire! Our cousin! And I asked teddy_ **

**_what he was doing --"_ **

This whole scene confused everyone, Lupin? Like professor Lupin? And by cousin does he mean there are more weasley? They decided not to think too much about it, the twins silently betting who out of their siblings would name their kid Victore.

****

**_"You interrupted them?" said Ginny. "You are so like Ron --"_ **

**_"-- and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's snogging her!" James added as though worried he had not made himself clear._ **

**_"Oh, it would be lovely if they got married!" whispered Lily ecstatically. "Teddy would really be part of the family then!"_ **

**_"He already comes round for dinner about four times a week," said Harry. "Why don't we just invite him to live with us and have done with it?"_ **

**_"Yeah!" said James enthusiastically. "I don't mind sharing with Al--Teddy could have my room!"_ **

**_"No," said Harry firmly, "you and Al will share a room only when I want the house demolished."_ **

Everyone laughed at the sound of desperation in Harry's voice. Harry just felt a chill, how bad were those two together to make him react like that? 

**_"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."_ **

**_"Don't forget to give Neville our love!" Ginny told James as she hugged him._ **

**_"Mum! I can't give a professor love!"_ **

“Im a professor?” Neville began in shock, there was looks of disbelief, but they can't deny what they had heard.

**_"But you know Neville--"_ **

**_James rolled his eyes._ **

**_"Outside, yeah, but at school he's Professor Longbottom, isn't he? I can't walk into Herbology and give him love. . . ."_ **

“Ooooh, yeah that sounds right” many students said together, the gryffindor table was quietly congratulating Neville for his future prospect.

**_Shaking his head at his mother's foolishness, he vented his feelings by aiming a kick at Albus._ **

**_"See you later, Al. Watch out for the thestrals."_ **

**_"I thought they were invisible? You said they were invisible!"_ **

**_but James merely laughed, permitted his mother to kiss him, gave his father a fleeting hug, then leapt onto the rapidly filling train. They saw him wave, then sprint away up the corridor to find his friends._ **

**_"Thestrals are nothing to worry about," Harry told Albus. "They're gentle things, there's nothing scary about them. Anyway, you won't be going up to school in the_ **

**_carriages, you'll be going in the boats."_ **

**_Ginny kissed Albus good-bye._ **

**_"See you at Christmas."_ **

**_"Bye, Al," said Harry as his son hugged him. "Don't forget Hagrid's invited you to tea next Friday. Don't mess with Peeves. Don't duel anyone till you've learned how. And don't let James wind you up."_ **

**_"What if I'm in Slytherin?"_ **

This caught everyone's attention… how would Harry respond to this?

**_The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was._ **

**_Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Alone of Harry's three children, Albus had inherited Lily's eyes._ **

**_"Ablus Severus,"_ **

There were some winces at the name, Severus just scoffed.

**_Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose, who was now on the train, "you were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."_ **

A chorus of surprise swept through the great hall, head master? Harry Potter stating Snape as one of the bravest men he knew?! Severus Just stared, at loss for words, the same could be said for Mcgonagle, Dumbledore seemed to chuckle. Harry though, cringed, what could have possessed him to think that he could hear Ron frantically mumble “what the bloody hell?” 

**_"But just say--"_ **

**_"--then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."_ **

**_"Really?"_ **

**_"It did for me," said Harry._ **

“WHAT!” the hall erupted, Harry winced, but everyone was silenced by a professor before they could start bugging Harry for answers.

**_Harry watched the wonders in Albus's face when he said it. The doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders, Albus jumped into the carriage and Ginny closed the door behind him. Students were hanging from the windows nearest them. A great number of faces, both on the train and off, seemed to be turned toward Harry._ **

**_"Why are they all staring?" demanded Albus as he and rose craned around to look at the other students._ **

**_"Don't let it worry you," said Ron. "It's me, I'm extremely famous."_ **

**_Albus, Rose, Hugo, and Lily laughed. The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him. . . ._ **

**_The Scene then switched Albus on the train, students rushing through the corridors to find a seat with their friends, Albus watched as his parents faded into the distance and decided it was time to find a seat. He ended up bumping into Rose. “Oh Hey!” she began “took you long enough! Come on!” The Trolly Witch approaches, pushing her trolley._ **

**_“Anything from the trolley, dears? Pumpkin Pasty? Chocolate Frog? Cauldron Cake?”_ **

**_Albus began to eye the Chocolate frogs when Rose cut him off “Al. We need to concentrate.”_ **

**_“Concentrate on what?” Al asked confused._ **

**_“ On who we choose to be friends with. My mum and dad met your dad on their first Hogwarts Express, you know . . .”_ **

**_“So we need to choose now who to be friends with for life? That's quite scary.” Albus started nervously._ **

**_“On the contrary, it's exciting. I'm a Granger-Weasley, you're a Potter -- everyone will want to be friends with us, we've got the pick of anyone we want.”_ **

**_Albus looked a bit doubtful, but decided not to question her “So how do we decide -- which compartment to go in . . .”_ **

**_Rose smiled and stated like it was obvious “We rate them all and then we make a decision.”_ **

Some winced at her choice of words… but she was only 11. 

**_Albus opens a door to look in on a lonely blond kid, there was only him there and a pile of candy beside him. Albus smiles, and Scorpius smiles back._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... I know people are probably tired of the getting on the hogwarts express scene... So I decided to make Two updates! the 3rd chapter should be up soon, I'm planning on Posting a chapter ever Friday If I can, as long as something sudden doesn't come up I should be good.
> 
> anyways I hope you enjoy! Remember this Is my first time doing something like this (well, posting for others to see) so any advice is greatly welcomed!


	3. The first Impressions

**_Albus opens a door to look in on a lonely blond kid, there was only him there and a pile of candy beside him. Albus smiles, and Scorpius smiles back._ **

Everyone was on the edge of their seat, already things seemed a bit strange, a Potter and Malfoy smiling at eachother, it was wild.

**_Albus began to speak “Hi. Is this compartment . . .”_ **

**_Scorpius smiled brighter “ It's free. It's just me.”_ **

**_Albus sighed with relief “ Great. So we might just -- come in -- for a bit -- if that's okay?”_ **

**_“That's okay! Hi.”_ **

**_“Albus. Al. I'm -- my name is Albus . . .” he stuttered, cheeks redding a bit out of embarrassment._ **

**_Scorpius was no better “Hi Scorpius. I mean, I'm Scorpius. You're Albus. I'm Scorpius. And you must be . . .”_ **

All in all, it was a pretty cute, fluffy scene, that being said it only made it more weird that it was happening between those two. Some stiffened from the strangeness, but some Hufflepuffs ended up cooing over their awkward exchange. Malfoy just squinted his eyes, unbelieving this boy was his son. Harry on the other hand felt conflicted, for one he was proud of his future son for being polite and open, but then again this was a Malfoy. Another question on everyone’s mind was….  _ How did this shy, nervous yet friendly boy turn into… well what they saw just earlier? _

  
  


**_Rose's face is growing colder by the minute. “Rose.”_ **

  
  


**_Scorpius smiled, dismissing the obvious chill coming from her “Hi, Rose. Would you like some of my Fizzing Whizbees?”_ **

**_“ I've just had breakfast, thanks.” Rose stated firmly._ **

Draco didn't like much how that weasley was treating his son, even if he was lacking some Malfoy traits, the boy was only offering treats, she shouldn't have any reason to treat his heir in such a cold way…  _ must be the weasel’s doing _ he thought, the thought only made him angrier… why did he care for such a weak boy? It probably just pushes his buttons a Weasley dares to disregard a Malfoy.

Everyone also thought she was being a bit too cold to, sure he was a Malfoy, but he seemed to be offering treats… maybe she has reason to believe they were poisoned… that would make sense… still, they watched as the cheerful Malfoy continued.

**_“I've also got some Shock-o-Choc, Pepper Imps, and some Jelly Slugs. Mum's idea -- she says…”_ **

Everyone was shocked when they heard the young Malfoy began to sing cheerfully, they just couldn't get used to this change, he did sound cute though…

**_"Sweets, they always help you make friends~"_ **

They watched as he slowly realized singing was not gonna cheer up the cold weasley.

**_“Stupid idea, probably.” he lowered his voice and head._ **

Before anyone could react they heard the young Potter.

**_“I'll have some . . . Mum doesn't let me have sweets. Which one would you start with?”_ **

**_Rose hits Albus out of Scorpius sight. Scorpius seemed to perk up from the question “Easy. I've always regarded the Pepper Imp as the king of the confectionery bag. They're peppermint sweets that make you smoke at the ears!” he chuckled lightly._ **

Everyone was thinking the same _ who knew a Malfoy could chuckle so sweetly _ , even some of the slytherin girls couldn't deny how cute this young Malfoy was… they sort of wished their Malfoy was more like him… but knew to banish the thought.

**_Albus smiled “ Brilliant, then that's what I'll-”_ **

****

**_Rose Hits him again._ **

**_“Rose, will you please stop hitting me?”_ **

**_“I'm not hitting you.”_ **

**_“You are hitting me, and it hurts.” his temper began to rise a bit, it was visual for only a second, but he caught himself._ **

The look on the potter’s face shocked a lot of people, he’s been so polite so far… yet for a second… but he switched it… what's going on with the young potter, Even the professors were asking that. Harry knew that look though… it was the look he gave the Dursleys… but it was only the anger he held for them… did his anger from them somehow… no. that's not possible, other than with them he was calm tempered, it must be something else.

They watch as Scorpius Face falls, this irritates even Draco. “What a nasty girl” he heard another Slythrin whisper. He couldn't agree more.

**_Scorpius drops his smile and voice “She's hitting you because of me.”_ **

**_Albus was confused “What?”_ **

**_Scorpius sighed “Listen, I know who you are, so it's probably only fair you know who I am.”_ **

**_Albuse was still dumbfounded “ What do you mean you know who I am?”_ **

**_“You're Albus Potter.” the blond began “She's Rose Granger-Weasley. And I am Scorpius Malfoy. My parents are Astoria and Draco Malfoy. Our parents -- they didn't get on.”_ **

_ That's an understatement. _

**_Rose looked annoyed “That's putting it mildly. Your mum and dad are Death Eaters!”_ **

Everyone, even the professors, were taken aback by her sudden change of tone. Malfoy was really beginning to hate this girl. They watched as Scorpius tried to keep his composer, but was failing.

**_Scorpius seems affronted “ Dad was -- but Mum wasn't.”_ **

**_Rose scoffed and looked away… Scorpius just sighed knowling, it felt like a lost case for the boy. Albus did not completely understand why all that mattered to Rose, or why she would even bring it up, but it was annoying him, to the point his face began to darken slightly, not that she’d notice._ **

**_“I know what the rumor is, and it's a lie.”_ **

**_This took Albus aback, he looks from an uncomfortable Rose to a desperate Scorpius._ **

**_It seems the blond boy was going to try again, but Rose abruptly stood up._ **

**_“I think it's time that we leave.” she turns to open the door, looking at Albus, anger in her face as she sees he’s still sitting down. “Well? Come on Al, we don’t want to be seen here for to long, lets just find somewhere else to sit”_ **

**_Albus looked over to see the blond had his head down, biting his lip, bawling up his fist crushing some of the candies he was so happy to share with them earlier. Al’s face darkened, and turned to his cousin._ **

**_“No.”_ **

All the students were holding their breath, schooked to see the boy upright and refuse his cousin, they watched as the young Weasley and Malfoy reacted the same way…

**_“What-” the ginger was taken aback “what do you mean no? Albus lets go, it's for the best, I trust his little other death eater friends will be in any second, and if not the better.”_ **

**_“I said no Rose.” he glared at her._ **

**_She glared back._ **

**_“Fine, dig your own grave, i'm not staying here another second. Don't come crying to me when this bites you in the arse.” she left slamming the door._ **

**_Albus felt his glare, and fixed it quickly, looking over at the surprised blond, who was looking at him wide-eyed, both the boys looked at each other, unsure._ **

**_Scorpius finally spoke up “Th-thank you.”_ **

**_Albus gave a little nervous chuckle “No. No. I didn't stay -- for you -- I stayed for your sweets.”_ **

**_“She's quite fierce.” Scorpius laughed._ **

**_Albus just sighed “Yes. Sorry”_ **

**_“No problem.” the blond hummed “Do you prefer Albus or Al?” he grins and pops two sweets into his mouth._ **

**_Albus took a second to think about it “Albus.”_ **

**_Scorpius grinned as smoke blew out of his ears, and cheerfully yelled “THANK YOU FOR STAYING FOR MY SWEETS, ALBUS!”_ **

**_Albus was now laughing along, holding his sides “Wow.”_ **

The interaction seemed to make everyone feel a bit warm. In the end, the boys aren't their parents… so it really didn't make sense for them not to get along… especially if they act like around each other… Earlier, both seemed so uptight and careful around others, but here, by themselves, they seemed to just enjoy eachothers company, no defences up. 

That being said… the young Malfoy stated earlier that the young Potter’s attitude was due to them not having a happy few first years at hogwarts… but here both the boys seemed happy and innocent… what exactly happens?... some began to feel worried, the Puffs began to whisper about it.

What came next also answered one of their questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-Da! long time no see right :D? I Hope you've enjoyed so far, I'm working on The great halls reactions a bit more, I'm not 100% happy with their reaction time and stuff, but its gonna be like this for a couple more chapters... but I will work on it to make the characters more interactive with the memories! this is a fun yet fustrasting learning process, but its well worth it! 
> 
> Confession, AL and Scorp are kinda OC, the reason for that is becuase I have a lil headcanon that Al is your dont give a crap Edgy boy, and Scorp is a walking cinamon roll, and would be a meme lord and quote vines if either of those things exsisted in the wizarding world... just a warning for future chapters... Sorry for such a long end note, anyways, see you next time! :DDD  
> (I'll also work on making better chapter titles)


	4. Blue While Green

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The interaction seemed to make everyone feel a bit warm. In the end, the boys aren't their parents… so it really didn't make sense for them not to get along… especially if they act like around each other… Earlier, both seemed so uptight and careful around others, but here, by themselves, they seemed to just enjoy eachothers company, no defences up. 
> 
> That being said… the young Malfoy stated earlier that the young Potter’s attitude was due to them not having a happy few first years at hogwarts… but here both the boys seemed happy and innocent… what exactly happens?... some began to feel worried, the Puffs began to whisper about it.
> 
> What came next also answered one of their questions.

The scene changed to the great hall, where the first years were being sorted.

**_Everyone seems to be dancing around Albus._ **

**_People were gossiping loudly, from afar he could hear some of things they were saying--_ **

**_“A Potter! In our year?”_ **

**_“He's got his hair! He's got hair just like him!”_ **

**_Rose smirked “And he's my cousin. Rose Granger-Weasley. Nice to meet you.”_ **

**_Abruptly the doors burst open and the students made their way to their seats._ **

**_Everyone waited for The hat to begin calling their names, it was apparent how excited, yet nervous they all seemed._ **

**_The Sorting hat Than began to Sing,_ **

**_“I've done this job for centuries_ **

**_On every student's head I've sat_ **

**_Of thoughts I take inventories_ **

**_For I'm the famous Sorting Hat_ **

**_I've sorted high, I've sorted low,_ **

**_I've done the job through thick and thin_ **

**_So put me on and you will know_ **

**_Which House you should be in . . .”_ **

  
  


**_“Rose Granger-Weasley.” it bellowed._ **

**_She rapidly makes her way up there, a nervous smile on her face._ **

**_“GRYFFINDOR!”_ **

**_Rose sighs as she goes to join the cheering table._ **

**_“ Thank Dumbledore.” she whispered._ **

**_The Hat was ready to call another as she took her seat._ **

**_“Scorpius Malfoy”_ **

**_Scorpius walked up to the sorting hat, trying his best to keep his head up and walk proudly, like expected from any Malfoy, but Abus noticed his nervous expression._ **

**_“SLYTHERIN!”_ **

**_Scorpius Smiled, there was a round of applause… but Albus could hear some of the Gossip…_ **

**_“Isn't that the Malfoy kid?”_ **

**_“Yeah, it is!”_ **

**_“You heard about what they say about him right?”_ **

**_“Of course who doesn't know!”_ **

The whole present was curious… What was the rumor surrounding the poor boy, sure one parent was a past death eater… but he couldn't be the only child there whose parents were, they all looked uncomfortable as they watched even the Slythirns cringe up and slowly move away from the blond where he sat. This Made Malfoy furious. How dare they treat him in such a way, but they watched as the young Malfoy just smiled to himself, doing a little cheer for making it into his parent’s house. This strangely calmed Draco, who scoffed  _ at least my son has Slythirn pride. _

No longer that surprising, they watched Albus’s face grow dark at the two gossipers.

**_“I guess it's true what they say then, Slythrin must be the house of evil… especially if they let ‘him’ in it…”_ **

**_Albus Felt his anger boil… “how dare they… what do they know” he whispered to himself, he gritted his teeth and began to move their way when he was stopped by a loud voice._ **

**_“Albus Potter!”_ **

**_It was the hat._ **

**_Albus just scoffed, they ruined his mood, still, he tried to calm himself and fix his expression by the time he got up there._ **

**_“It's ok” he whispered to himself. “Just calm down. They're just idiots… no need to get worked up… just calm down” he let out a small sigh as he sat down, it was only when the hat touched his head he remembered how nervous he was._ **

Everyone was silent, they all knew where he was going… but for some reason it seems like they need to confirm it themselves. Then it happened.

**_“SLYTHERIN”_ **

**_The great hall went silent._ **

**_No one could believe their ears, even the professors seemed shocked. It wasn't until a random gryffindor yelled_ **

**_“Potter? A Slytherin!?”_ **

**_Suddenly the hall bursted in loud gossip and surprisingly, insults..._ **

**_“Somethings not right! A POTTER in Slytherin?”_ **

**_“He must be a malfunction!”_ **

**_“There's no way! To think the savior’s son is in the same house as ‘him’”_ **

**_“What a disappointment! Who knew Harry Potter had a snake for a son!”_ **

**_These were a few of what Albus could hear, he felt his anger boil, looking down in shame, biting his lip till it bleed, he slowly made his way to the slytherin table, where even they decided to scoot over… “who knows what a malfunction could do to our image!” he heard one whisper, “yeah, I guessed we’re cursed to get those two..” said another._ **

The present just watched in disgust… was this the way it seemed like they reacted… no wonder he got mad… they could feel as everything around the young Potter boy got loud, none of them or the boy noticed when the hall was silenced and the sorting continued, they could only feel all the sounds going through the boys head, slowly getting louder… it made them cringe… it was too loud, some students had their hands over their ears, closing their eyes with force, like they were the ones in that situation. Harry felt his stomach fall, he never could have imagined his title of “savoir” could affect his child this much, he saw the disgust on most of the other gryffindors face, hermione with her hands over her mouth, and was only getting louder.

**_‘Calm…’ the boy thought, fighting back the urge to yell at them to shut up, ‘just calm down, you're not what they say you are...you're.. You're.. Just calm the bloody hell down!’ he felt tears of frustration begin to well up, when a warm hand was placed on his shoulder._ **

Suddenly, everyone could feel the boy's shock, then calmness and relief when they saw the small smile of a certain blond.

**_“Hey… Good news, we’re in the same house, can you believe the coincidence?” he gave a low chuckle…_ **

For a second, everyone thought the young potter would react badly, but to their surprise he sighed in relief, and looked up to the blond and returned his smile.

**_“I know right! How crazy is that!” he chuckled “must be fate”_ **

**_At this scorpius laughed._ **

**_They gave each other a knowing smile._ **

**_They began to whisper about future lessons and jokes, unaware of the looks shot at them, and whenever Albus ended up noticing one, scorpius was quick to tell another joke, making Albus forget about them as he laughed. They whispered like if they were still on the Hogwarts express._ **

There was a sigh of sad relife… they now understood why the duo ended up as friends, at least, why Potter enjoyed Malfoy's company. Even Ron had said under his breath “ I get it now… why he’s with a Malfoy…” Everyone now realized what kind of a ride they were in for… it wasnt a fun one… but a bittersweet one from the looks, especially if said boys were smiling in their sleep for such a small memory, yet, so it must be a happy one for them to react to it… Dumbldore did promise they would only see the happy ones… and in the boys mind, this bittersweet moment was a happy memory. They began to wonder what else they were in for.

They watched as the scene changed… a bit of dread with it… this time though it was only from Malfoy’s perspective. They watched as the young boy jumped out of the bed, and gave himself a little cheer to get the morning started, it seemed that only he and Albus shared a room, the other bunks empty, but instead of anger, they felt a little relief for the duo. They watched as the blond silently got ready, careful not to wake the potter sprawled out on his bunk beside him, the blond made his way to the bathroom, humming to himself, it was still dark outside… but the boy seemed to be determined for something… they watched as the boy started to practice greetings and smiles, laughing at himself whenever he says something strange. It was a sweet moment. Everyone could agree this boy was far too cheerful and friendly for his situation. In some weird sense, Draco was proud he had a son that doesn't cave in easily, yeah he might not be your average Proudful Malfoy, but he has his own charms… and it seems he refuses to let anything change him. He shows a strong willpower. That being said, he did wish his son was less forgiving, and a bit more cruel to those who doubt him, kind of like… he hates to even think it… but kind of like the Potter boy. But that was a whole other story…

Everyone wondered where the young Potter gets all his anger from, and though he seems more or less in control now, what changed him to be the kind to threaten even his own uncle so openly?

They watched as the young blond made his way down to the slytherin dorm’s kitchen...not a single soul awake, he began to hum to himself about, baking… Malfoy shook his head a bit… this was his son… might as well accept it.

**_The blond boy threw on a apron, it was light green with a little snake on the side, a gift he got the other night from his mother, with a note reading:_ **

**_Your Father and I are very proud of you Sweet Scorpius! I got a bit excited and ended up sewing you this apron, your father kept complaining the house elves desserts are enough to satisfy your sweet tooth, but I know how much you love to bake, and now you have a whole bunch of friends to bake for! Anyhow, your father is bugging me to get some sleep soon, and that a grown boy such as yourself doesn't need such a long letter from your mother… says it might make you look like a “mommy’s Boy”, how silly, right? Remember to study hard and have fun!_ **

**_Love, Mother~_ **

  
  


**_The young Malfoy smiled at this memory, and continued to plan his next move, “maybe,” he whispered, “If I bake something for them, everyone will realize me and Albus are not bad people, and will give us a chance! Yes!” he hyped himself up “PREPARE HOGWARTS! FOR I WILL BEFRIEND YOU WITH THE POWER OF BAKING!” he did a little power stance as he laughed out loud as if he came up with the most brilliant plan._ **

The great hall wasn’t really sure such a plan would work, but he did seem happy, plus, how many times do you get to see a Malfoy wearing a cute apron bake?

**_The blond began to work, he hummend, sang a little, danced a little, even talked to the ingredients, though despite all this, he worked with care and skill, it was apparent he had history in the kitchen, and after a couple hours, he had something to show for it._ **

All the students, and even profesor could feel their stomachs growl and mouth water as the aroma filled the room, whatever he baked must be one of the best pastries they’ve ever smelt. Some began to feel a little envious that this was Draco’s Son, so only he will be able to eat that, whatever it is, in the future. Malfoy has a cocky smirk to their envious glares, it doesn't matter the personality in the end, the Malfoys will always have something to envy for.

Some began to think that maybe, he could win the school over with baking…

**_“Finally done! My special ‘Scorpius Malfoy’s mouth watering cinnamon buns!!! Try to dismiss me now!” he began to laugh again, holding them up like a trophy with no crowd, but he didnt care, he could already imagine it “ imagine the smiles these bad boys will bring to peoples face! No way they’ll call me evil then, and then I can say that Albus helped, and we’ll be the two most popular guys in school!!! I can't wait till everyone wakes up!” he giggled to himself, full of excitement._ **

“Well” began a Ravenclaw girl with short brown hair, “now we know why the other Potter called him a cinnamon roll, not only can he bake them perfectly, but he also is the exact embodiment of one.”

There was nods and grunts of agreement, even the slytherins couldn't deny it, the boy had the world sweetest personality, and came with a cooking bonus, again, making it strange and unfair this was Draco’s son.

Everyone watched as the memory switched around them, and now they were in the bathroom, looking at the young Potter, staring at himself, baggy eyed and tired, lips still red from the multiple times they were bitten over the past few days… it was a bitter feeling to watch such a young boy… 11 years old looking like this. They watched as he grew disgusted of his appearance, looking down, biting his lip once again… as if he had something to hold back… something he was getting tired of keeping in place… then they watched in horror as he lifted his fist up, and punched the mirror… breaking it in pieces… shocked, everyone watched in wide eyes.. Harry, unsure how, but feeling like he has to do something to help his future son, Hermione placed a comforting hand on his shoulder… “ you can't do anything right now… these are just memories of events yet to happen...” he nodded, but still felt useless, Ron just looked back and forth between the broken boy and his friend… he could see the desperation in both their eyes, _ how they look so similar now… _ he thought sadly.

Everyone listened as the boy began to talk to himself, watching the blood drip from his fist, down his arm.

**_“Dammit” he whispered “calm down, stop being pathetic, just control yourself… control…” he sighed, bringing his hand toward him, slowly opening it and turning it to see the damage… he was pretty strong for a skinny 11 year old boy… the thought disgusted him… he stared at his bloody knuckles in disgust._ **

Strangely, despite everyone seeing the red blood as it pooled, everyone could feel his desperation and thought… how he did not trust this was his blood, he felt as though if he were to bleed… it would be black and cold… and despite them seeing clearly red, everyone began to feel the same way.

“The memory charm” began Dumbledore, “allows us to feel the same as the one who is under the enchantment, it's to give an accurate depiction of the situation… including one’s thought process and emotions…” he said with a tint of sadness

Some of the students, mostly Hufflepuff and some gryffindors couldn't seem to handle the young Potter’s emotions… some even crying. A few though… could find themselves relating to his emotions, and just watched the boy, putting the pieces together.

**_Albus finished getting ready, and began to walk out towards breakfast where he expected to find Scorpius, only to hear said boys voice just around the corner of the hall, he turned and watched in horror as three 4th years cornered the small blond, who was holding a tray, apron still on._ **

A silent understanding filled the room… this was not a happy memory…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... 
> 
> I'm sorry...
> 
> see y'all next Friday :D
> 
> (yeah chapter titles still suck...)
> 
> also, if anyone is wondering how on earth Al is strong enough to break a mirrior, it's actually inspired off of someone I know, but I'll get into further details next chapter :)


	5. Green and Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Be warned, long end note, sorry but I had to, but I did post a pretty long chap I think... I've decided to also post tuesdays too, I just can't wait a whole week to update)
> 
> \-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Albus finished getting ready, and began to walk out towards breakfast where he expected to find Scorpius, only to hear said boys voice just around the corner of the hall, he turned and watched in horror as three 4th years cornered the small blond, who was holding a tray, apron still on.
> 
> A silent understanding filled the room… this was not a happy memory…

**_“Hello! So, I know, we all started off on the wrong foot, and I understand there's a few rumors going around about me and my friend Albus, but to show you guys we mean no harm we decided to make a little something for everyone! And lucky you! You guys get to be the first ones to try them!’’ Scorpius said with a little chirp in his voice._ **

**_Albus watched as the boys began to laugh. Frozen in place… he needed to move… but his legs wouldn't move. ‘Coward…’ he thought to himself. The others don’t seem to notice him._ **

**_“Wait… let me get this straight…” began the bigger boy, “ you and the malfunctioned Potter, decided to make these” he gestured at the pastries “to be some sort of peace offering?”_ **

**_Scorpius looked a bit taken aback, but he’ll be damned if he gave up now._ **

**_“Well, yes. Also his name is Albus Severus Potter, and I have no idea how a person could be malfunctioned… but I can promise you he’s far from that.” he glanced up at the boy “and if you just gave him a chance you would see”_ **

**_The other boys began to laugh again, this time longer, louder, and a bit cruel._ **

**_Albus still couldn't find a way to make his legs move, choking on words… he remembered what his brother had said in the past…_ **

**_“Just don’t get caught up in anything, if it doesn't concern you, you shouldn't have to worry about it. Just walk away Al”_ **

**_But he couldn't, This was Scorpius. He only met him a few days ago, but he couldn't just leave him be, especially since they’ve been treated the same way since they got to hogwarts… like some parasites that made their way into an unwilling host, always trying to beat them down and chase them out._ **

**_Yet, despite that, he couldn’t move._ **

**_‘Move you coward…” he bit his lips again, reopening the wounds… he knew he shouldn't give in, just mind his business and be a happy go lucky Potter like expected from him… but he just couldn't look away, and it conflicted him… what could he do?_ **

**_“Hey” the bigger boy ban again “have you guys heard about this kid?”_ **

**_Scorpius face dropped._ **

**_“Kind of, but remind me” the other, skinner yet taller boy asked, smirking._ **

**_Albus watched as Scorpius looked down, finally aware of his mistake of trying to extend an olive branch._ **

The great hall watched the boys in disgust, were they finally going to hear what this terrible rumor about the young Malfoy was? 

**_“ Did you know, it’s said that his parents couldn't have children. That his father and grandfather were so desperate for a powerful heir, to prevent the end of the Malfoy line, that they used a Time-Turner to send his mother back in time to…”_ **

**_“Stop.” Scorpius whispered._ **

**_“Awww did we hurt his feelings?” the third boy chuckled, he was a short, yet average boy._ **

**_“Oh yes now I remember,” the tall one grinned “they sent his whore of a mother to get impregnated by the dark lord” he chuckled._ **

There was a disgustingly uncomfortable silence as they watched the young blond wear a unfamiliar, yet familiar face, he really did look like Malfoy at this point, a glare of complete utter disgust and anger, one Draco can feel himself wearing at that exact moment, but sadly glares could not kill.

**_“ look at his face!” The boys began to laugh, Albus was shaking with furry, carving his nails into his thighs, as they bleed from the tears of his skin through his jeans._ **

**_Scorpius was about to say something, but the bigger boy reached out and grabbed him by the throat of his shirt, pinning him up against the wall, his toes barely reaching the ground, the dessert tray clunking to the ground as the rolls laid deserted on the floor, Scorpius struggled to even choke out a sound as he tried to loosen the others grasp, but to no avail._ **

**_“But look, it seemed to have failed, just look how weak this kid is” he laughed, the other boys seemed to find it hilarious._ **

**_“Well, what do you say Failed heir? Will breaking all of your bones make me a savoir? They're so weak I might as well try...ha, they might even give me an award” he began to tighten his grip._ **

THe great hall could do nothing but watch in horror...

**_All of a sudden Albus saw red, one moment he was still standing like the coward he was, the next he was beside the 4th year boy holding up Scorpius, all he could register was the sound of a crunching nose and blood covering his view._ **

**_“OW WHAT THE FUCK?! THE LITTLE BASTARD’S GONE FERAL!” but he couldn't get another word out, Albus punched him in the throat, causing him to cough, and choke on presumably his own blood from his broken nose._ **

**_The other two watch as this little 11 year old knocks down their bigger friend._ **

**_“what the hell dude! What are you a psychopath?! I’ll kill you!” the tall lanky dude launched at him, but Albus moved too fast, tripping the other on the ground. From behind the third boy came up to swing at him, but he dodged, grabbing the fallen tray, and smashing against the thirds face, making a stafying crack sound as he watched the boy fall on the floor, spitting out what seemed to be a tooth. He heard the tall one try and pick himself up as the other groaned in pain, he wasn't going to allow it, he kicked in the back of the Lanky kid’s knee, causing him to fall back, he aimed to kick in the boy’s nose, but he dodge making it so he only stopped on his ear, the other yelled in pain, but before he could reach up and push the Potter off, Albus dropped, knee on each arm, pinning them down, he began to just swing at his face, only seeing red, listening as the the other cry in pain, blood pooling around the open wound splits of his lips, he could feel the the others blood on his fist, flinging up on his face every time he went in for another swing, he didn't notice when the boy beneath him lost all the fight in him. He didn't care. He just wanted him to pay. Him and his friends for doing such a thing to scorpius._ **

Everyone watched in Horror, this was Harry’s kid… this what he was holding in? It didn't make sense… only one girl, a 2nd year gryffindor, spoke up “he’s- he’s gonna kill him if he doesn't stop.” no one said it, but it was a silent agreement, and it sent a chill through the great hall.

All they could do was watch.

**_He didn't care, they deserved pain, they deserved to get hit, to hurt, they…_ **

**_He felt a familiar warm hand grab him._ **

**_He froze and turned, he finally saw his surroundings, and in front of him was Scorpius, tears in eyes, trembling._ **

**_“That's enough. Albus, It’s over.”_ **

**_He looked down to find his victim bloodied and groaning, disgusted and shocked, he slowly stood up, scorpius helping him up, pulling him off the other, falling back. Scorpius caught Albus and he continued to stare at the scene before him, one kid completely bloodied, another bending over to pick up his tooth, while the bigger one had blood coming from his broken nose gasping for air still._ **

**_“Scorpius… wha-- what happened?” he asked, though he knew the answer._ **

**_The third one helped up his bigger friend, they scurried to pick up ther tall friend, only looking back at the duo once… the third looked like he was about to say something, but the others shook their heads ``don't say anything to that little psychopath... Do you have a death wish!? Lets just go! I don't want to be around those freaks ever again” the bigger one finally choked out, believing only they could hear it, unawer said duo could also hear him. But at that point they didn’t care, they just watched as the 4th years stumbled away…_ **

**_Albus felt Scorpius Sigh. he stiffened up._ **

**_“I-Im sorry” he began, he expected the boy to push him away, but he didn't, instead he hugged him. “It’s ok. Thank You… again.”_ **

**_“B-but…”_ **

**_“No buts” the other smiled, pulling back so they could look one another in the face, Scorpius caught Albus face in his hands when he tried to turn away, gently forcing him to look at Scorpius, he could feel Albus tremble a bit in his palms._ **

**_“Albus, you just saved me.. I don’t know what I would have done without you here, thankyou, really”_ **

Everyone watched as the young Potter looked up at the now smiling malfoy, they somehow felt warm, and that watching the blonds smile would hurt their eyes like looking at the sun, but they had no intention of turning away, instead, they felt like they could stare until it blinds them, as long as they kept this memory of the Smiling Malfoy in their memories.

They all understood, these were Albus’s emotions.

**_Scorpius could feel Albus calm in his hands, he smiled more. “You're not a malfunction, or a psycho. You're Albus Severus Potter, the funny guy who took the time to talk to the ‘failed heir’ and defend me whenever I was in trouble, and I’ll be damned if I let you think anything other of yourself, got it?”_ **

**_“You're… not scared of me?” Albus asked, surprised… Anyone who has ever seen this side of him always gets frightened, and never wants anything to do with him, claiming he is the Potter’s mistake child. So he tried to hide it, to the point he felt like he was walking on eggshells, water to his neck, holding onto his last breath._ **

**_“Albus, you couldn't scare me if you tried. You don't need to be cautious around me, you're allowed to breathe.” the blond finished._ **

**_“Are you sure?”_ **

**_“Make me say it one more time and I’m jinxing your Pajamas to yell every time you turn, and bloody hell do you turn a lot in your sleep”_ **

**_Both boys chuckled at this, they eventually leaned back against the wall, and just stared into the distance, processing everything that just happened. Albus looked beside him and saw one of the pastries beside him. He picked it up._ **

**_“Oh! You don't have to eat that! It's been on the ground and,” but it was too late, Albus was already eating it. “O-oh ok”_ **

**_“WOW. THESE THINGS ARE AMAZING!” he exclaimed._ **

**_“Really?”_ **

**_“YEAH! You sure you baked these?!” Albus questioned, finishing the one he had, reaching for another in front of him._ **

**_Scorpius huffed “or course I made them! They're my specialty!”_ **

**_“Well in that case I have to eat them all.”_ **

**_“Dear merlin! Please don't! Not only are they on the floor, but I made enough for like 20 people!”_ **

**_“So i’ll eat 20… 17 more to go”_ **

**_“Merlin your helpless…” the blond shook his head in defeat “Albus…”_ **

**_“Al.”_ **

**_Scorpius was taken aback, “Al?”_ **

**_“It's what my siblings and close family call me. I think as my one and only friend you deserve to call me that too…’’_ **

**_Scorpius smiled “OH!OK! AL! What about me?! I mean, you should have a nickname to call me? How about…”_ **

**_“Cinnamon roll.”_ **

The Great hall erupted in laughter at the sheer seriousness of his voice.

**_“Ooook, how about no to that one and…”_ **

**_“You sure, I quite like that one, and it suits you.” he said as he bit into his 5th roll._ **

**_“N-no it doesn't… he- HEY! WHAT ARE YOU?!...” Scrpius looked over to find Albus putting his hand up to his mouth pretending to bite down in an eating motion._ **

**_“WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!”_ **

**_“Just checking.”_ **

**_“Just checking what? To see if you're a cannibal?”_ **

**_“Yes”_ **

**_“Oh haha.”_ **

**_“Just kidding, I wanted to check if the baker was just as sweet or not, I was right... You are.”_ **

**_Scorpius Scoffed, than laughed at “well I did bake them”_ **

**_“Than cinnamon Roll it is”_ **

**_Scorpius looked a bit insulted, but Al just laughed._ **

**_“I’m kidding!” he shook his head, wiping away the tears from laughing too hard “what about Scorp?” he smiled, looking up at scorpius._ **

**_“Wh...oh, yeah! Sure! That is a great nickname!!!” he smiled, glad to not be called cinnamon roll._ **

**_“Ok Scorp, give it to me straight… how bad do I look right now?”_ **

Everyone couldn't help but Laugh at the blond’s expression, he was trying to play it off, but his face showed that it was definitely bad… even if he tried to laugh it off…

**_“Well… it's not… so bad… we should probably get you washed up before anyone else sees though…”_ **

**_“Mjm, it's bad isn't it?” he asked with a semi tired voice_ **

**_“PFT! NOOOoooo…” Scorp tried to play it off, but Albus' face showed he wasn't buying it._ **

**_“Ok, it's kinda bad, but they asked for it! So don't feel too bad! Just… don't look into a mirror...haha…” he nervously laughed._ **

**_“Oh, great.” Albus smirked tightly._ **

**_“C’mon, lets go get you washed up, thank Merlin there's no class today…”_ **

**_Albus just laughed, Scorpius just seemed to cheer him up.... It didn't matter what he said, if he said it, Albus felt instantly better._ **

The great hall watched as the boys made their trip back to their dorm to get cleaned up, spending the rest of their day in their room, talking, joking and just acting like the goofballs they were, it made it hard to believe that these were the same boys from earlier, but here they were, happy to be alone with just the two of them. Soon, the scene turned to night, both boys were lying in bed, but neither were asleep, just staring up at the roof, it was more comfortable than awkward though, everyone listened as Albus broke the silence.

**_“Hey Scorp, I know those rumors are nothing but stupid lies.”_ **

**_This had the other boy quickly turning his head to face his friend, wide eyed._ **

**_“I mean, just look at ya, you got a nose!” he exclaimed, turning to watch Scorpius' reaction._ **

**_Scorpius couldn't help but laugh, Al really was something else._ **

**_“YUP!” he cheered, “A perfectly good nose! That looks just like my fathers! Also his hair! His eyes! And chin! Honestly I don't know what they were thinking when they came up with that rumor!” he exclaimed._ **

**_Albus scoffed “Honestly they weren't thinking at all, idiots I tell ya, complete toad for brains, no wait, that is an insult to toads” he stated in a matter of fact way. Scorpius just continued to laugh, Albus soon following behind him. They just stayed like that for a while, laughing harder and harder, just because they could._ **

Everyone watched the peaceful scene, the dorm was a hue of purple blue, barely enough light to make out the face of the boys, it should have been a quiet night, but instead the room echoed with laughter. Even Draco couldn't deny the calming scene, Harry just smiled, he was happy his son had at least some great memories at Hogwarts, even if they were just of time spent with a Malfoy. 

They watched as the scene changed, and watched flashes of the rest of the term, they saw as the boys walked to class, were partnered for every class, as Albus excelled in potions, smirking at all his classmates failed attempts, as both Scorpius and Albus topped everyone in their year, irritating Rose she was the 3rd. they watched as the two snuck around, pulling small pranks on unsuspecting bystanders, and like any good slytherin should, completely getting away with it. They watched as the boys defend one another, and as Scorpius calmed down Albus as he threatened to smash in others face if they dared speak ill of them. They watched as a rumor flew around school that Albus indeed had a body count, which surprisingly didn't upset the boy. Instead, he would smirk if anyone looked their way, laughing as they turned and walked away in fear, no one dared to bother them at that point, they watched as Scorpius scolded Albus for feeding into their imagination, but he soon followed Albus into a fit of laughter.

All in all, despite all the rumors, glares and threats, the boys were never lonely, in fact, they began to prefer each other over trying to pursue anyone else, if others couldnt find reasons to be their friend why should they care? After All they had each other, and both silently agreed that’s all they needed.

It was bittersweet to say the least, but others inside the great hall began to feel a bit envious of their relationship.

It wasn’t until the last night of winter break when they began to watch full scenes again.

**_Albus was too excited for tomorrow, it has only been a few weeks, but he already found himself missing Scorpius’s company. He began to pace around his room, looking at the time, sighing, and settling down to read, only to be startled by the sound of knocking on his window. He looked to find it was an owl. Scorpius’s owl. He sighed in relief, then opened up the window to retrieve what the owl had brought him, he read the letter. surprised, he re-read it._ **

**_AL! My goodness you won't believe what news I have!!!! I tried to save it to be a complete surprise for when we get back to Hogwarts, but it’s killing me inside! I just have to tell you soon! But not here, I’ll tell you when we get on the train! Prepared to get surprised!!! MERLIN I'M SO EXCITED! Anyway, I guess I’ll let you get some sleep, big day tomorrow, see you then Al!_ **

**_-Scorp_ **

  
  


**_Albus groaned… he for sure wasn’t going to get any sleep now._ **

“Merlin Malfoy, Your son has me curious as well…” another slytherin chimed in.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Draco ignored them, focused the memory, he watched as the scene changed to the young Potter Rushing onto the train, barely giving a goodbye to the rest of the Potters.

This shut everyone else up as they directed their attention to the boy, waiting for the big news…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said before... If you're wonder how little Al is capable of beating 4th years, I based him off someone, my dear little sister, she 1 year younger but Jesus Christ she's strong, I kid you not, she was like 7 and she beat the crap out of a highschooler, he was a bully, who was chasing our cousin's friend (middle schoolers) with a pocket knife and my sister went feral on him, like jumped at him, latched on and bit his arm to the point she drew blood and left a blue mark that lasted weeks, and when he finally fell started to swing at his face, aiming for the soft pots (eyes, nose, mouth ect) they had to pull her off and she was still kicking at the guy, and she was a below average height and a walking toothpick. only God Knows where she gets that strength, she beat all of her classmates in arm wrestling in middle school, and even some from years above her... she carried our older cuz who was already like 20 at the time and 4 times her size with ease... she honestly scares me sometimes.. and believe it or not she's a Hufflepuff. yup. Loves all animals, can be super friendly and always has snacks on her. she can do no harm unless you rub her the wrong way, than she'll throughly Fuck you up.
> 
> That being said, im proud of her, I love my angry Little Hufflepuff~


	6. New Surprises and Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AL! My goodness you won't believe what news I have!!!! I tried to save it to be a complete surprise for when we get back to Hogwarts, but it’s killing me inside! I just have to tell you soon! But not here, I’ll tell you when we get on the train! Prepared to get surprised!!! MERLIN I'M SO EXCITED! Anyway, I guess I’ll let you get some sleep, big day tomorrow, see you then Al!
> 
> -Scorp
> 
> Albus groaned… he for sure wasn’t going to get any sleep now. 
> 
> “Merlin Malfoy, Your son has me curious as well…” another slytherin chimed in.
> 
> Everyone nodded in agreement.
> 
> Draco ignored them, focused the memory, he watched as the scene changed to the young Potter Rushing onto the train, barely giving a goodbye to the rest of the Potters.
> 
> This shut everyone else up as they directed their attention to the boy, waiting for the big news…

**_Al yawned, he didn’t get a wink of sleep that night, curious of what Scorp had to say to him, he walked down the capartments, ignoring as the people around him shrink from his side, not wanting to get in the malfunction’s way less they be added to the body count. This didn't bother Al though, he barely noticed, already used to the treatment, and honestly, too tired yet curious to care._ **

**_It was sudden, halfway through a yawn he heard a door slam open, startled, a hand grabbed him by the arm, yanking him in causing him to choke on his yawn._ **

**_Scorpius practically flung the shocked and gasping Al on the seats and slammed the door behind him, jumpily taking a seat across his friend, biting a smile on his red, wide eyed, excited face._ **

**_“MERLIN SCORP?!” Al groaned, finally catching his breath “What the-”_ **

**_“Alguesswhat!yougottaguesswhat!c’monjustguessalready!!!!eeeeee!!!!Icantholditinguessalready,GUESS!!!” the blonde squealed out, not breathing or breaking between his words, bouncing up and down in anticipation._ **

**_“Wha-?”_ **

**_“Ok I’ll just tell ya!”_ **

Everyone in the hall learned forward, listening as close as they possibly could, even Ron found himself curious what the young Malfoy had to say…

**_“Ok ready?” he breathed out, like if it was of complete urgency, and the person listening had to pay close attention or they might miss it._ **

**_Al nodded frantically._ **

**_This time, Scorpius spoke clearly, almost as if he was making a big confession, slowly yet proudful…_ **

  
  


**_“I’m going to be a big brother.”_ **

**_“...Wha-”_ **

“WHAT!”

Everyone turned suddenly to Find Astoria’s older sister, Daphne, Standing up, looking furious at her shocked little sister.

“That boy is supposed to be your son right?! What does he mean he’s going to be an older brother!? I’m already furious you decided to have him!”

Before Astoria could make out a word to her furious sister, an upset Malfoy chimed in, disgust on his face.

“What the Bloody hell does that mean? As the future mistress of the Malfoy House why wouldn’t she produce an heir?!”

“IT’S YOUR FAULT!” she snapped at the bewildered Malfoy.

“What do you think’s her problem? I mean, yeah it’s another Malfoy, but their first kid doesn’t seem so bad so what's wrong with a second?” Ron whispered to his friends as they watched, Harry Just shrugged and Hermione just sighed “there must be something we’re missing…” “well yeah,” the ginger started, but Harry finished “but what exactly?”

None of them knew the answer or could even guess.

“DAPHNE!” Astoria yelled out suddenly, shocking everyone, she was usually a quiet girl, but here she looked fierce…

Malfoy also starred in surprise, he watched as she bore into her sister, for the first time, he actually took notice of the girl… his future wife.

Long, dark wavy hair, strands shining as they fell from her face, fierce yet gentle eyes, and despite them being a rather plain color, she had big almond eyes and long dark lashes, a tint of pink on her pale cheeks, matching her rose colored lips.

He couldn't help but think she would rather make a good mistress of the Malfoy house, way better than the pug face beside him that chases him around. This girl was femine yet fierce when needed to be it seemed… a key trait for a Malfoy, beautifully composed…

He refused to let himself think she was actually good looking though… denying the curiosity of how much more defined she’ll grow into by the time he was supposed to get together with her…

“Daphne,” she started calmly now that she had her sister’s attention. 

“You knew this was bound to happen eventually, I was never one to give up dreaming on a big family, despite what you, father and mother say.”

Her sister looked broken, desperate even, “b-but… tori…” she slumped back down into the seat beside her sister…

“I know Daph, it's Ok,” she gives a small sympathetic smile to her sister, grabbing hold of her shaking hand.

Everyone was dead curious… what was so bad about having a child that they reacted that way,

Malfoy, still at loss for the proper words, watched as Daphne gave him one last sad glance, then turned away, when he looked at Astoria, he saw she wasn’t looking up at the memory, but at the sleeping boy. 

He slightly had her gentle features, and by the looks of it, her long eyelashes.

Everyone watched as things settled down, only to be reminded that there was still a memory was still playing, they instantly shot their up to see what the young boys from the future were saying.

**_“... what do you mean they kept it a secret from you?” Al asked._ **

**_“Well, they weren’t 100% sure before, and when they confirmed it they didn't want to reveal the big news Via Owl, so they waited for me to get home, months without even a single hint!” the blonde exclaimed. “I could barely go hours without bursting at the thought of telling you! I nearly almost Flooed myself over to you I was that desperate!”_ **

**_Al laughed at his friends' antics, the blonde was currently standing up on the seats across, bending down slightly to better look at Albus, wide eyed and arms out in desperation, as if to empathise his bottled emotions that were now allowed to seep out after weeks of waiting._ **

**_He smiled and watched his friend ramble on excitedly, he wasn't even sure if the blonde was even talking to him exactly, or just saying things for himself, for anyone, he seemed like he wanted the world to hear. He listened closely though, watching the blonde ask and answer his own questions._ **

**_“Oh I can’t wait to meet them! I wonder what sweets they’ll like?! Screw it, I’ll bake everything for them! I can't wait to teach him or her about quidditch! I wonder what they’ll look like!”_ **

**_The rest of the train ride back to Hogwarts went like this._ **

Everyone noticed as the two boys smiled in their sleep, it must be a memory they were allowed to see, it does seem like one of the most genuine happiest memories they’ve seen so far… yet they could shake the cold feeling that came with it, the Greengrass sisters still seemed distant… as if they were waiting for something to happen any minute. 

They watched as the boys made their way back to their dorm…

**_Scorpius threw himself onto his bed and let out a sigh, the journey back wore him out, and despite loving his time home… he missed his time spent alone with Al, and they had the rest of the day to themselves._ **

**_Scorpius smiled at the thought._ **

**_“Hey Scorp” Al called out to him as he shut the door behind him, throwing his luggage on his bed._ **

**_“Hmm?”_ **

**_“Guess what?” he smirked._ **

**_Scorpius couldn’t help but feel concerened at that smirk… to the point it showed on his face._ **

The great hall let out a small luagh, at the Gryfindor table Hermione couldn’t help but relate to the young Malfoy, he looked exactly how she felt whenever she heard a stupid idea Harry and Ron come up with.

**_“Oh! Don’t look at me like that Scorp! I swear it’s nothing too bad_ ** **.”**

**_“Too?” concern rising in the blond voice._ **

**_“I mean, it was already family property so it’s not really considered stealing…” the raven head boy drifted off_ **

**_“STOLEN! ALBUS POTTER WHAT DID YOU DO?!” the blonde looked panicked._ **

Many people shared the young Malfoy worry… from what they’ve seen the young Potter spared no expense to the pranks he pulled off, never half doing anything, to him it was all or nothing, which was pretty scary for such a risk taker… and from previous memories of tricks he pulled off he clearly was a big risk taker…

**_“Oh calm down Scorp, they’ll never know their missing, my dad had them in the attic”_ **

**_“Them? More than one? Bloody hell Al-”_ **

**_“Are you gonna lecture me more, or am i gonna show you what I got?” Al asked, raising an eyebrow crossed armed._ **

**_Despite the urge to lecture his friend more, he might as well see the damage… plus, he was curious…_ **

**_“Ok, show me…”_ **

**_Al smirked and pulled the items from his bag._ **

**_At first Scorpius didn’t understand exactly what he was looking at, until it suddenly clicked-_ **

“Oh shit.” the trio said in unison

The great hall turned to look at them in question, some (mainly Ravenclaw) could identify the first item, to the rest though, they didn’t seem too special.

The twins were bursting out in fits of laughter.

“Merlin Harry-” started Fred through his gasps.

“-we love your son!” George finished, still clutching his sides.

**_“THAT’S AN INVISIBILITY CLOAK! WHERE DO YOU GET THAT THING?!” Scorpius practically yelled, half in fear… but with a tint of excitement, his true emotions betrayed him slightly._ **

**_“Pretty cool right? My dad got this in his first year here” Al stated in a matter-of-fact tone._ **

**_“So wait, what's that then?” he pointed towards a folded parchment…_ **

**_“Oh that?” the young potter smirked, “ that’s the marauders map”_ **

There was a silent chill that only some of the students and Professors could feel..

The twins just continued to smirk.

**_“The marauders map? What does it do?” he opened the parchment to find it blank, confused, he tried to look harder, hoping that staring at it intensely will cause it to do something, anything… Al just laughed, and pulled out his wand-_ **

**_“I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up to No Good”_ **

**_And with that, the map began to take form, Scorpius started to read it outloud in curiosity,_ **

**_“Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, are proud to present The Marauder’s Map…” Scorp Looked up for a second to see a smiling Al who motioned him to continue, Scorpius proceeded to open the map with caution, and what he found was more than he could take in for a moment…_ **

**_“Is that?...”_ **

**_“Yup”_ **

**_“So does this shows-”_ **

**_“Absolutely, and to quote my uncles-”_ **

To this Fred and George piped in to match Albus,

“Everyone-”

“-Where they are-”

“-What their doing-”

“-Every minute-”

“-Of everyday.” George finished with a smirk.

Everyone now understood why the trio reacted the way they did…

_ Oh shit indeed. _

**_“Merlin- where did they get it?” Scorp asked, not taking his eyes off the map, watching as names danced around and foot prints trailed through the halls…_ **

**_“They said they Nicked it from Flinch’s office,” he shrugged._ **

“First year” the twin’s chorased in pride, earning a few side glances and stares of disbelief.

**_“I Don’t Know whether to call the brilliant or scary” muttered Scorp while Al laughed._ **

In the great hall, some student decided to voice their opinions, some said brilliant, others admitted Scary, but those who actually knew the twins could guess the actual answer-

Both.

**_“It was actually my grandfather and his friends that created the map” Al hummed, enjoying the shocked expression the blonde sent him “r-really?”_ **

**_“Yup, see that name there ‘Prongs’? That’s grandpa’s James’ nickname” he smirked_ **

**_“Whoa-”_ **

**_“Yup, and Moony is Uncle Lupin, Padfoot is dad’s Godfather Sirius Black, and Wormtail is the traitor that we never speak about”_ **

**_“Merlin Al… I blame your family for your need to pull tricks…”_ **

**_“Yup!” he smirked, “it's in the blood! This is what you get when you mix Potter and Weasley” he motioned to himself, Scorpius just laughed_ **

Harry could feel staring eyes on him 

“Merlin Harry!” chimed Fred

“You never told us you’re kin to the Marauders!” George added

“These are the things you need to tell us about Harry!” the said together

Harry could do nothing but shrug at the moment, “er… sorry…” but he knew this conversation was far from over, the twins will catch him eventually…

Ron gave a small chuckle beside him and whispered “good luck mate”

**_“That’s not even the best part” Al began, Scorpius then realizing that these items were probably not just for show…_ **

**_“W-what are you gonna do?” he asked, not sure if he really wanted to know the answer…_ **

**_“Don’t you mean what_ ** **_we’re_ ** **_going to do?”_ **

**_“Al we just got back-”_ **

**_“Exactly! No ones expecting anything! You see I got this from my uncles Joke shop-”_ **

“Nice~” the twins smirked.

**_“For the love of Merlin Al!”_ **

**_“Just hear me out…” he begged, giving Scorp his best puppy eyes, he couldn’t quiet pull them off like Scorpius, but the fact he’s even attempting it was conflicting Scorp_ **

**_“Uuurgh! Fine! Let’s hear it, Merlin you’re gonna get us in trouble one of these days…”_ **

**_“Oh you love it”_ **

**_“I enjoy the joke part, you on the other hand enjoy the rush of the risk and getting away with it… it feeds your ego-” he finished squinting his eyes at the young potter._ **

**_“That it does~” he purred._ **

Just before he could voice his plans, the scene changed, catching all the students and professors off guard….

“Merlin.. What did they do?” McGonagall whispered under her breath.

It wasn’t until the next scene did they find out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling some of you guys know where this is heading...
> 
> Sorry for the cliffhanger, but next chapter your in for a bit of a treat :^)
> 
> Also Fred is alive here. I refuse to belive he died, and since the story doesn't evolve around them, he is alive. period.


	7. Childhood Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just before he could voice his plans, the scene changed, catching all the students and professors off guard….
> 
> “Merlin.. What did they do?” McGonagall whispered under her breath.
> 
> It wasn’t until the next scene did they find out…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just wanted to let you guys know, sadly I won’t be posting Friday :^( lets just say I have a LOT of college work due soon and I wasn’t built for online class… ( I lost track of due dates and how much work I have) but! I should be able to post a nice long chapter next tuesday! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys are staying safe, and if you also have school work, don’t put it off and forget about it like me 😅

**_It was early morning, the great hall was buzzing with students, it was the first morning back from break and students were either chatting about their Christmas, or complaining about a class they're headed for… It wasn't until they heard a scream did they quiet down._ **

**_Everyone looked over in shock to see what the commotion was… then they saw it, a Gryfindor second year was completely blue, all the way from her fingertips to the last strand of her hair… She was in shock, trying to rub off the color as her friends watched in (slightly amused) horror, only to scream again as they watched themselves slowly turn another color, pink, green, orange, one by one the students at the table were turning colors, all the way till the point everyone in the great hall were changing hues…_ **

**_Al and Scorp had to bite down a laugh, especially as a professor (who was tinted a lovely shade of fuchsia) tried to calm down the rainbow of students._ **

**_It was until the now red Potions professor claimed it was something in the drinks, did the student start to listen._ **

**_“QUIET” bellowed the headmistress McGonaglle, who was now a shiny gold color, the students were now looking towards their golden headmistress, some gryffindors fighting the urge to laugh._ **

**_“Now, Whoever thought it would be such a laugh to turn their whole school into a Bertie Bott's bean bag, you will be found, and SERIOUS punishment will be ensured” she finished firmly._ **

**_She glanced firmly at Potter._ **

**_But not the Slythrin Potter._ **

**_She glanced at the now lime green Potter sitting at the Gryffindor Table… James Sirius Potter, who was already getting blamed by his house mates… some laughing while others slapped him on the back and behind the head, yelling furiously at the poor bewildered boy._ **

**_It wasn’t until they heard other students laugh at their friend’s new hue did Al and Scorp laugh, Al was a bright bluish silver that matched Scorp’s eyes, and Scorp was a vivid green to match Als’._ **

**_They laughed silently throughout the rest of the day, not speaking about it till they got back into their Dorms_ **

**_“Jesus Al! That might have been your best one yet! And you got away with it, again! I feel kind of bad for your brother though...” he said through fits of loud laughter_ **

**_“Oh don't be, the Git had it coming, plus he’s probably thrilled everyone thinks he’s such a prank Hero like expected from a Potter Weasley, he’s probably living it up, attention hog that one’’ he giggled. The boys continued to laugh until they eventually passed out, colors finally fading._ **

“Merlin Harry-” George Smiled

“-Your boy’s a genius!” Fred finished

The great hall was also in fits of laughter, they have been since the first student turned a bright color, even Malfoy couldn't help but grin at the thought of taking Defense against the dark arts class while everyone in the class looked like a rainbow throwed up on them with a pink professor… who could take it serious?

McGonaglle shook her head, curious why she hadn’t retired yet… only to have it dawn on her she’s the headmistress during those years… dear Merlin help her… Dumbledore seemed to read her mind, she watched as the corner of his eye twinkled as he sent her a chuckle “good luck”, she returned it in a glare.

Severus felt relief he was no longer in hogwarts…granted, he was fairly certain had he’d been there he would have noticed something off with the drinks, but just in case, who knows what it would do to his reputation if the student now saw him in a bright shade of Slytherin green, or, Merlin forbid Gryffindor red… he scowled at the thought.

The great hall settled down as they watched the scene before them change, they were now watching as the two boys laid out in the snow near the lake, red face and chuckling at some joke one of them had said...

**_“Bloody hell it's cold!” Scorpius complained through his chattering teeth, his smile betraying him._ **

**_“You’re the one who wanted to make snow angels!” Al shot at his friend, breathlessly from laughing in the cold._ **

**_“Well yeah, it seemed like a good idea at the time! Now I’m just stuck!” the blonde exclaimed, Al just laughed, they stayed like that, green Slytherin Scarves sprawled out around them, white speckles of snow on their heavy black winter cloaks._ **

**_Scorpius’s laughing calmed when he saw a familiar shape in the sky…_ **

**_It was his Father’s Owl._ **

**_The blonde was quick to Jump up on his feets, Al stumbling up behind him._ **

**_Scorpius ran a couple steps to greet the owl, he reached out his arm to welcome her… eyeing the message she was carrying._ **

**_“Good girl~” he smiled, giving the happy owl a pet before reaching for the letter._ **

**_“Thankyou”, she gave him a small hoot and decided it was the best time to make her leave._ **

**_The boys watched the Owl flyaway for a bit before turning to the letter…_ **

**_“Well” Al started, “open it!”_ **

**_Scorp didn't need to be told twice, the blonde began to open the letter, with haste but care so he wouldn’t risk tearing the message._ **

**_Al watched as his friend read the letter, his face morphing into surprise, then instantly a smile, cheeks reddening more._ **

**_“They found out!” He cheered, wide eyes staring at Al, goofy grin on his face._ **

**_“Found out wha-”_ **

**_“It’s a girl.”_ **

There was a surprising cheer from the Hufflepuff table… everyone turned to look at the girl who just shrugged “what? You're telling me that after watching their memories so far you're not a bit invested? Well I am.” and with that some other Puffs applauded at the news, people whispering how a girl Malfoy might look like and if she was gonna have her father’s attitude or one like her brother.

Draco felt his face redden a bit, shocked about how the news affected him… to his defense, from what he was told, Malfoys have always had only sons, and usually only one child. Now he’s hearing that not only does he have a second child in the future… but a daughter…

Curiosity getting the best of him, he glanced over to see Astoria’s reaction. 

She was smiling brightly, eyes focused on the scene, slight blush on her cheeks. She turned to say something to her sister Daphne, who tried her best to smile… but it had a hint of bitter sadness…

“Congrats dude” Blaise snorted, half teasing, but Draco had a feeling he was being sincere…well, at least a bit sincere. Draco scoffed back, knowing Blaise would know it had no real ill meaning behind it. Pansy was still angry that it wasn’t her Draco had married and was having a second child with…

“What rubbish, it should have been OUR daughter being celebrated about…” she grumbled angrily to the floor, staring at it as if she was trying to burn holes in it.

_ ‘Yeah right, how unfortunate would it be that the sole daughter of the Malfoy name was to inherit your puggish snout’ _ Draco thought to himself.

Blaise shot him a knowing look, as if he could read his mind and gave a sly chuckle in agreement.

On the other side of the great hall, Ron was mumbling “betcha she’s gonna be pampered into a spoiled brat-” 

Hermoine elbowed him in the side “oh shush it ron!” but she couldn’t hide she thought the same, if even a little.

Everyone was paying attention to the scene before them…

**_Al was looking at his flushed friend, the blonde looked like a little kid on christmas, grin so wide he was pretty sure it hurts, eyes also wide in excitement, red faced, silver blonde hair messy from when Scorp tried to pull his bangs back, only to make them stand up at awkward yet strangely adorable angles, loose strands falling over his face._ **

**_Al felt himself blush, blaming the cold snow that was slowly falling on them._ **

**_Scorpius began to give a little dance of excitement, jumping up and down squealing, eyes closed tightly less they pop out from smiling too much._ **

**_“AL I CAN’T BELIEVE IT!!! I’M GOING TO HAVE A LITTLE SISTER!!!” He was running in place for a bit, snow crunching beneath him, but that didn’t seem to do it for him, so he began to jump around happily again, leaving deep footprints in the fresh snow behind him._ **

**_Al chuckeld “All right Scorp, calm down-”_ **

**_“I’m going to design her so many outfits! I need to start planning clothes fit for a princess! Of course She’ll need only EVERY stuffed toy! Oh! I can't wait to bake her treats everyday and read her fairytales!!! And, and-”_ **

**_“Ok Scorp,” Al laughed again “jeeze, you’re gonna end up spoiling her!”_ **

**_“I’m a Malfoy, we tend to do that.” he stated matter of factly._ **

Ron could be heard giving a teasing snort “see? Ow! Hermione!”

**_The young Malfoy was finally calming down, at least enough to stay in one place, his face still said he would still be jumping if it wasn’t for the winter air making it hard to breath while dancing around._ **

**_“There’s nothing I won’t do for my little sister!” he smiled._ **

**_“I can already tell you’re gonna be a great big brother” Al placed a reassuring hand on Scorps shoulder._ **

**_“I hope I will be-”_ **

**_“No ‘will be’. You’re gonna be a good big brother. I know it.” he gave a little slap on his friend’s back, Scorp making a small ‘Oof’._ **

**_“Hey, know what we should do?” Al started, a somewhat sly smile on his face…_ **

**_“W-what?” Scorp asked, cautiously, he recognized that face… no good came from that face…_ **

**_“I’m thinking, we should go celebrate tonight-”_ **

**_“Oh! I have-”_ **

**_“With a Butterbeer tonight.” he smirked at a taken aback Scorp._ **

**_“I don't think they have that here Al” The blonde chuckled, how could Al forget that?_ **

**_“Oh I know”_ **

“Oh no…” Harry whispered only loud enough for his friends to hear, but he was sure everyone including the professor were sharing the feeling…

**_“Than how would we-”_ **

**_“We’ll just go to Hogsmeade.” he shrugged like it was nothing._ **

**_“WHAT! HOW?!” Scorp yelled, calming down, he placed his hands together and looked at his friend, like if he was trying to explain something difficult to a toddler._ **

**_“Al, you do know only third years and over can go to Hogsmeade on the weekend right?”_ **

**_Al nodded._ **

**_“And well, I’m not sure if you haven’t noticed, but not only is it Tuesday, but we're in our first year.”_ **

**_“ I can’t see the point you’re trying to make”_ **

**_Scorpius' face fell, his mouth agape in disbelief of his friend “Al!-”_ **

**_“C’mon don't you want to celebrate!”_ **

**_“Well yes…”_ **

**_“And this is a big Celebration! You’re about to be a big brother! We can’t celebrate that in the dorms with some pumpkin juice! You have a new responsibility! You're becoming a man! So let's celebrate like men!”_ **

**_Scorp looked as though he was caving in…_ **

**_“Trust me Scorp, I promise we’ll have a good time,” Al smirked_ **

**_“How do you plan on getting us there?” Scorp shot, more curiosity in his voice than he wanted._ **

**_“Are you forgetting I have an invisibility cloak and an enchanted Map of the whole School and its grounds… including secret tunnels that lead to Hogsmeade.” he gave a sly smirk._ **

**_“Ok, so you can get us there… then what!? People will notice we don't belong there! We’re children! We can't just go up and say ‘hello good sir! Me and my friend just broke so many rules to sneak out, been quite a night! Man, nights like these are perfect for a drink, mind hitting me and buddy up with a butterbeer would ya?’- can we?” The blonde was now desperate… but his body language was already pointing towards jumping on board with the plan despite him… he needed a reason to not want to follow through with this plan._ **

**_“Already got it covered” Al shrugged off._ **

**_“Wha…” Scorpius gave up._ **

**_“Yup, you think I only brought one thing from my uncle’s shop? I’ll show you tonight when we head out. Trust me, it will work.”_ **

**_“Fiiiine…” Scorpius dragged out, but then smiled. He had to admit, it would be pretty cool to go to Hogsmeade first year, granted they wouldn’t get caught… but he decided to stop worrying about that. Just focus on going on an adventure with Al to celebrate his new sister._ **

**_He hopes she won’t be as mischievous as Al…_ **

“Harry your child is out of control!” Hermione shrieked.

There was a chorus of agreement, professors sighing that they could do nothing but watch as the two first years easily disregarded every rule they were given.

“Merlin Potter!” Malfoy whined, throwing his hands out in exaggeration “your spawn is a God awful influence!”

Harry wanted to retort back, but couldn’t find anything to say, so he just glared at the blonde before turning back towards the memory, waiting to see what his cunning son had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you next tuesday! 
> 
> also, I know I have angst in the tags and I've been writing fluff lately, don't worry, we'll get there ^_^


	8. Author's Note

Hello! Ok, I know I kept making empty promises of when I’m going to update, so I won’t do that now, I just want you guys to know I have not abandoned this fic, my dumbass just left everything last minute for school… don’t ever do what I did… please just don’t… anyways I’m practically finished except 1 exam so I’m back to writing! I’m kind of burned out from papers and powerpoints, but I’m working on it! 

So, I will update soon, not 100% sure when exactly, but it will be soon, and I hope once I get back into writing it I can go back to updating at least once a week, thank you all for being so patient with me! And again sorry for the inconvenience, hopefully, future me won’t be as stupid. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! so, this is my First Harry Potter fanfic, I've been looking for a scorbus time turner fanfic for a while, but I cant seem to find much, and with Draco practically nonexsisting in all of them, so I decided to give it a shot! and now thanks to the social distancing, I have the time to devote myself to it, anyway, I hope you enjoy my first Scorbus fanfic! (its kinda a slow burn tbh...). Also if anyone have read any fanfics about Scorbus time travel I would be grateful for any recommendations :D


End file.
